Vegeta- The Prodigal Son
by Super Deleto
Summary: Ever wondered what Vegeta's life was like? Well we've seen it. But what if Dragon Ball Z was the Vegeta Show instead of the Goku Show? Here's Dragon Ball Z/Super told from Vegeta's point of view, with a comedic twist!
1. Chapter 1

**If you like my fanfiction "Vegito- Universal Warrior of the Gods", then you'll like this new fanfiction I've made.**

 **This fanfiction is going to be the life of Vegeta before he became Vegito in my other fanfiction. I will be doing one for Goku as well.**

 **But, the whole thing is going to be in Vegeta's POV, which means it'll be hilarious.**

 **So let's get right into the chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: Dammit, Nappa..**

 ** _Planet Vegeta, age 712_**

The young Saiyan prince walks through a doorway, where he sees his father.

"Hello, Father," Prince Vegeta says respectfully. King Vegeta nods at him with a smile as if to say hello.

"Hey, Vegeta!" A young Raditz calls. The young prince looks over to see his lower-class friend waving at him.

"Hey, Raditz, how's your leg?" Vegeta asks.

"Gettin' better," Raditz says, looking at his sprained ankle. "My dad says that my Saiyan blood will help it heal faster."

Vegeta smiles. He's glad that his friend is healing nicely.

"Anyways, I gotta go," Raditz says. "See ya!" Then, he flies towards his home.

Vegeta then leaves the room and... oh God dammit.

"Hey, Vegeta!" the moustached Saiyan calls. "Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!"

" _What do you want, Nappa?!"_ Vegeta yells angrily.

"We have a mission, Vegeta." Nappa says.

"Excellent," Vegeta says with a smile. "Now take that damn wig off, you're embarrassing yourself."

He looks back at Nappa to now see his head completely bald. _Well, that was fast,_ Vegeta thinks.

 ** _Ten years later._** _.._

"Are we there yet?" Nappa asks.

"No," Vegeta replies in annoyance. This had been going on for _hours_.

They had just finished up taking out some strange bug people and were going to planet Earth to retrieve their colleague, Raditz, and his long lost brother, Kakarot.

 _Sounds like an idiot_ , Vegeta had thought when he first heard the name. Oh, little did he know... _he was f*ckin' right._

"Are we there yet?" Nappa asks for the millionth time.

"YES!" Vegeta says.

"Yayyyyy," comes the reply.

 _I will never understand this moron..._ Vegeta concludes.

They land on Earth to find that Raditz is dead. Kind of a no-brainer there. He was a weak little shit.

Then, Vegeta sees him. The small, bald man that will forever ruin his life. Why does he hate bald people so much?

 _A couple minutes later_

Nappa kicked all of their asses. The end.

Suddenly, the idiot hero arrives. _Kakarot... he even_ looks _like an idiot._ Vegeta thinks.

Nappa challenges Kakarot, just for the fun of killing him.

"Go ahead," Kakarot says. "You get the first hit."

 _Oh, I'm going to murder that smile..._ Vegeta thinks.

"Nappa, don't!" Vegeta says. "It's a trick!"

"But Vegeta," Nappa replies. "Trix are for kids.."

 _Why did I even bother..._

"You know what? F*ck it," Vegeta says. "Do whatever you want."

"But Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?"

Vegeta then reads his scouter. "1,006."

"Really?"

"Yep," Vegeta replies. "Kick his ass, Nappa."

Nappa suddenly gets his ass kicked.

"Vegeta!" Nappa says with a small pout.

"Oh wait," Vegeta says, flipping the scouter over. "The scouter was upside down. It's over 9,000."

He then crushes the scouter while Nappa groans in pain.

"Vegeta, let's make some Raditzes!" Nappa says.

"We're all out," Vegeta replies.

"Nooooooooooo!"

"You know what?" Vegeta says in anger. "F*ck this!" He then fires a blast at the now weakened Nappa, and moments later, he's dead.

Vegeta then glares wickedly at Kakarot.

"It's my turn now, clown!" he says. "I'm going to make you my bitch!"

Kakarot blinks in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing."

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Well there it is. Chapter 1 of the new fanfiction.**

 **Tell me what you guys think! I take full inspiration from TeamFourStar for this fanfiction, so there will be some Abridged humor in here.**

 **If you have any questions, ask away! I'll answer any question you may have within 24 hours.**

 **Chapter 2 will be out soon, and Chapter 1 of the revamped "Vegito- Universal Warrior of the Gods" will be out before October 1st.**

 **See ya! ? ﾟﾔﾥ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's see... where were we... oh yes, the battle of Vegeta and Kakarot. Well, here we go!**

 **Chapter 2: Dammit, Kakarot**

Prince Vegeta stands before the crater that was once Nappa. He shows off his evil smile, and then laughs.

"You are about to feel beyond any pain you've ever felt, Kakarot," he says.

"I dunno," Kakarot says, dumbfounded. "I mean, I've died before. And that hurt _a lot_." Then he scratches his head. "I'mma be honest, Piccolo didn't warn me that he was gonna fire that Makaka... Makasa... you know, the beam thing. It didn't hurt as much as I thought I would. But hey, dying is still dying, whether it's because of a Yoshi or because you forgot your parachute."

Vegeta just stands there. _I cannot take this f*cking moron seriously. I mean, just look at him! Stupid hair, stupid face, and what's worse..._ the proud Saiyan thinks, _No pride!_ It was at that moment that the prideful prince of all Saiyans lost his temper. He was going to kill this idiot until he was satisfied with killing him.

He charges at Kakarot, and he responds by doing the same. The two clashed fists, and the battle had begun.

Following this was a lot of punching, kicking, dodging, getting hit in the face, etc. Vegeta's armor even broke a little bit, to his surprise. _TO BREAK MY ARMOR IS TO STRIKE MY PRIDE! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!_ he most likely thought.

After a while, the two Saiyans were far from each other, and Vegeta prepared his trump card. He became surrounded in a purple burst of energy, and there was purple lightning flickering around him. _I'm_ _ **really**_ _gonna enjoy this. Now, better think of a cool villain speech to scare him. Hm..._

"Watch out, Kakarot!" he yells. "Because if you don't you'll be blown into oblivion, along with your shit pile of a planet!" _Really?_ he thinks. _That's the best I can do? Oh well, he got the message._

Then he sees Kakarot put his hands by his side. _Uh... what?_ Vegeta thinks.

"KAAAAAAAA!..."

 _Ok seriously, what the hell is he doing?_

"MEEEEEEEEE!..." A blue ball of light and energy appears between Kakarot's hands.

 _He better not._

"HAAAAAAAAA!..."

 _I swear to Kami..._

"MEEEEEEEEEE!..." The ball gets bigger and starts to radiate more power.

 _No no no no no no no no no._

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kakarot yells as he fires the energy towards Vegeta.

"GALICK GUN FIIIIIIRRRRRE!" Vegeta yells as he fires the energy towards Kakarot.

The two beams of raw power fly into each other, and the struggle begins. Each wave constantly trying to overpower the other. Blue, purple, blue, purple, it seems to last forever. Suddenly...

"KAIO-KEN x3!" Kakarot yells.

The blue beams starts to gain an advantage, and Vegeta notices. For the first time in his life, the Saiyan prince knows fear. And he hates it. He lets out an earth-shattering yell and suddenly the two beams are equal again. Vegeta starts to feel a little bit more confident, but he still has fear in the back of his mind.

"KAIO-KEN..."

"No..."

"TIMES..."

"God dammit, no..."

"FOURRRRRR!"

"AH SHIT!" the Prince yells as he gets shot up into the sky.

 _He dares to humiliate me like that?!_ he thinks. _That low class piece of trash will pay! He thinks he can protect his planet? F*CK HIS PLANET!_

And with that, Vegeta soars back down for the Earth for Round 2...

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Well, sorry it took so long, but that's chapter 2!**

 **Sadly, no reviews, but hey, you gotta start somewhere. I hope that people will start to see my fanfiction, and also my Vegito fanfiction, which will be getting it's first redone chapter very soon.**

 **Once we get some comments/reviews I'll start, well, reviewing them. I always enjoy fan suggestions and ideas, too!**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
